1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mosaics, and more specifically, to producing mosaic decorations having a planar surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, mosaics are decorative objects made from various size pieces or fragments of a hard substance, such as, for example, terra cotta, glass, marble, or stone, selected and fitted together to form a desired design or image. Mosaics are not only found as independent pieces of art, but are also used to decorate architecture, ornament furniture, enhance jewelry, and adorn pots, boxes, vases, and the like.
The various pieces of material that comprise the mosaics, known as tesserae, are usually positioned on a supporting surface and held in place by some type of mortar. Thus, mosaics typically form a cracked or broken image because of the mortar lines that are created between the various pieces of the mosaic.
Typically, the amount of detail present in a particular piece of mosaic art is a function of the size of each piece of the mosaic, or tesserae, in relation to the overall size of the mosaic. For example, if the mosaic is relatively large, rather large, thick fragments may be used to produce a design or image with a relatively high degree of detail. Conversely, if the mosaic is relatively small, small fragments of the mosaic material must be used so that a high level of detail is maintained.
However, although mosaics with a high degree of detail are desirable, the costs associated with using thick pieces of mosaic tesserae and the intense amount of labor involved in producing a large, detailed mosaic make sizeable, detailed mosaics quite expensive.
Unfortunately, known methods for producing mosaics do not allow a mosaic to be produced that has a high-perceived value by virtue of its size and level of detail, but is cost effective to produce. Thus, the present invention provides methods for producing a detailed mosaic having different size mosaic tesserae in different areas of the mosaic, while maintaining a planar top surface. Specifically, this invention provides a multi-level supporting surface or substrate such that a highly detailed portion of a mosaic, being formed of generally smaller, thinner mosaic tesserae, and a less detailed portion of the mosaic, being formed of generally larger, thicker mosaic tesserae, can both appear as though they are formed of thick mosaic tesserae.
In the various exemplary embodiments of the methods for producing a detailed mosaic with a planar surface according to this invention, the less detailed portions of the mosaic, comprised of the larger, thicker mosaic tesserae, are formed atop a base portion (or a single layer) of the support substrate, while the more detailed portions of the mosaic, comprised of the smaller, thinner mosaic tesserae, are formed atop a raised portion (or a second layer) of the support substrate.
In one exemplary embodiment of this invention, a detailed and labor intensive central portion, or medallion, is first created. The central medallion is then surrounded by larger, thicker pieces of mosaic tesserae, which are generally larger, thicker, and less detailed, but coordinate and accentuate the central design.
In various exemplary embodiments of this invention, the mosaic tesserae are marble. However, it should be understood that the mosaic tesserae may be, for example, terra cotta, glass, stone, or any other material capable of being selected and fitted together to form a desired design or image.
In various exemplary embodiments, the central medallion is made of approximately xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 thick tesserae while the outer design is fabricated from tesserae that are approximately xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3 thick. Because the thinner mosaic tesserae can be cut and shaped more easily and accurately, the material and labor costs associated with the creation of a detailed central medallion is reduced. The thicker outer portion of the mosaic reduces production time of the mosaic because fewer pieces make up each square foot. Furthermore, the thicker portions of the mosaic add strength to the mosaic and contribute to an overall appearance that the entire mosaic is formed of thick mosaic tesserae.
Accordingly, this invention provides a multi-level supporting substrate such that a highly detailed portion of a mosaic and a less detailed portion of the mosaic can both appear as though they are formed of thick mosaic tesserae.
This invention separately provides a mosaic wherein a highly detailed portion of a mosaic is formed of smaller, thinner mosaic tesserae, and a less detailed portion of the mosaic is formed of larger, thicker mosaic tesserae.
This invention separately provides methods for producing a detailed mosaic with a planar surface.
This invention separately provides methods for mounting sections of mosaic tesserae of different heights, or thicknesses, in a manner that allows the sections of mosaic tesserae to be flush on a top surface and appear to be the same height, or thickness.
This invention separately provides a mosaic wherein more detailed portions of the mosaic are formed atop raised portions of a support substrate, while less detailed portions are formed atop a base portion of the support substrate.